Hothouse
by Jack of the North
Summary: The unedited smutty Lie Back chapter, written by the fabulous Grande.Vanilla.Skim.Latte.


_A/N GVSL is such a trooper, she didn't even bat an eyelid when I had to cut her smut in half. Thanks Amy, you're the best! _

* * *

It was a hot house and it was just that, hot. It was a shocking change from the chilled air outside and within moments Hermione had her heavy jacket off and draped over one arm. The other arm remained looped with her husband's as they began to stroll through the almost artificial surroundings.

Everything was in full bloom and it was utterly breathtaking. The hot houses primary use was to provide the army of vases inside the castle with visually stunning arrangements year round and Hermione could see just how clearly the gardener tended these amazing blooms. The glass building would have to have been over a kilometre long, winding its way along the back part of the castle grounds in a place not many tourists thought to travel to.

The near silence was soothing and neither felt the need to fill it with words. Hermione would stop occasionally to admire a particularly pretty specimen and Blaise was only too happy to indulge her. The smell of damp earth and tantalizing plant life combined with the constant humidity was all too relaxing.

Blaise had taken his own jacket off and the woolen jumper he had thrown on underneath, revealing a pristine white shirt that he had failed to button up all the way. Hermione's eyes kept straying to the small triangle of flesh visible at the hollow of his neck. Of course he noticed her subtle glances and tried not to grin when he caught her blushing at whatever her thoughts had drifted to.

They continued to walk in silence, the atmosphere taking on a slightly charged feel as he slipped his hand down from her elbow to cup her slightly damp palm. He heard her sharp intake of breath and his grin grew wider. Hermione's virgin responses never failed to please him and to know that he would be the only one in existence to ever hear the noises she made as she discovered some new feeling was a heady rush.

They turned a slight bend and Hermione paused as she caught sight of the picnic blanket sheltered beneath a large birds nest fern. A basket sat waiting, and two glasses of champagne which were already full rested on a nearby ornamental rock.

"Oh Blaise, it's lovely," she sighed, tugging him forward to investigate further.

"It's nothing really," he murmured, her reaction a little more than he expected. "Just a couple of chicken and mayonnaise sandwiches and some of that chocolate cake you liked at dinner the other night."

Hermione looked at him and blushed, not having realized just how closely he had been paying attention to her. "That was very thoughtful of you Blaise, thank you," she said, reaching up on her toes to kiss his cheek lightly before dropping down to sit on the blanket, patting the spot next to her as she explored what else had been packed into the basket.

Blaise watched on as his wife exclaimed at their bounty, producing freshly cut fruit, a selection of salads and even a small bowl of whipped cream to accompany the much desired cake. Using their jackets as cushions, they had soon devoured the hearty meal and were taking turns selecting the nicest pieces of fruit to dip into the left over cream.

"This is really nice," Hermione sighed, lying back so that her hair fanned out across the ground in a riot of messy curls and tangles. Blaise looked down at her and smiled, he had just been thinking the same thing. He watched her eyes as she took in the rolling clouds above for a few moments before looking around the dense foliage. His eyes lit upon a flower not too far from them and he stealthily raised his wand to cut it neatly and bring it over to them.

"For you," he said, holding out the purple-centred white bloom.

She sat up and her face blossomed as she accepted his offering. "This is from a phalaenopsis orchid, they have always been my mother's favourite," she explained, fingering the three delicate petals before gently tapping the beak like purple growth in the centre.

"Did your mother do a lot of gardening?" he asked conversationally, watching her fingers gently caress the flower.

"No," she laughed. "She had a rather black thumb when it came to anything that grows, but every year on their anniversary my father would buy her a bunch of orchid stems and they seemed to last forever in a vase."

"That sounds really romantic," he said, leaning forward to pluck the stem from her hand, placing it gently in the now empty basket.

"It was," she said quietly, lying back to stare at the clouds once again. Blaise joined her, resting his head on her jacket, so close she could feel his chest move up and down as he breathed. The heat from his arm seeped through her thin top and she felt herself shifting closer to him, finding a comfortable spot eventually with her head resting against his chest as they both looked up into the sky.

It was another few long minutes before she felt his fingers under her chin, tilting her head so that he could lean down and capture her lips with his own. She sighed into his mouth and let him gently explore before rolling over so they both had better access.

Hermione supported her weight on his chest as his arms encircled her waist, bringing them closer together. His tongue slipped neatly into her mouth and she groaned as he began to explore further. His fingers raised the hem of her top as he caressed the small patch of skin just before the waist band of her jeans causing her breath to come out as a shudder.

"Someone might see us," she whispered against his mouth, making a futile attempt to pull herself away. His arms wound tighter around her.

"No they won't, the doors are locked and we are completely hidden."

"You set this up!" she accused half heartedly, taking a moment to arch her back as his fingers crept higher along her bare skin.

"How else was I supposed to get you alone?" he teased, kissing his way from the base of her throat back up to her lips, engaging her once more.

"That's a lie, we are alone more than we are with other people," she scolded playfully, letting him roll her underneath him at the same time as unbuttoning her blouse.

"Yes, but soon enough we will be surrounded by so many students we won't have time to say hello let alone do this," he replied, finally getting her top undone and starting work on the clasp of her jeans as she squirmed beneath him, "I am just creating a lasting memory," he grunted, as she lifted her hips and together they wiggled the skin tight denim down her legs, throwing her shoes in different directions as they went. Her white cotton underwear was soon to follow.

He remained at her feet and began kissing his way up the inside of her calves, pausing at the bend in her knee to dip his tongue in playfully before continuing up. "How very thoughtful of you", she gasped, as he ran his hands up the outside of her thighs and his lips up the insides, coming dangerously close to her core.

"I know," he replied smugly, grinning as he completely bypassed the apex of her thighs, caressing her hips and sides before coming to hover just above her chest. He took her mouth under his again, increasing the pressure slightly as they became more heated. Hermione wrapped her naked legs around his hips and encouraged him to move closer but to no avail.

He reached between them and undid the front clasp of her bra, letting it fall to the sides along with her shirt, leaving her utterly exposed to him now. Her chest heaved as her arousal grew, the fact that they were practically outside and in a location very much different to the bed she was used to only served to make her want this more.

"Blaise, please," she begged when he paused for too long above her.

"You're beautiful," he merely said before kissing the valley between her breasts gently, almost reverently. Hermione fought the blush that usual followed at this declaration, reminding herself of his vow on their wedding night to tell her just those words everyday of their married lives.

Pulling back slightly he quickly undid the rest of his white shirt, carefully discarding it behind him before working on his shiny black leather belt and neatly pressed slacks. He was back on top of her naked in a quarter of the time it took them to get her undressed. Hermione welcomed him back with open arms and kissed him with renewed fervour.

Blaise made love to her mouth, plunging his tongue within its depths, mimicking the act they both knew was soon to come. His fingers traced up her naked sides, brushing along her breasts and making tiny circles until he reached the peaked tips with a groan. Hermione's sharp cry of pleasure echoed off the glass walls and she began grinding her lower body into his, desperate for more friction.

This elicited more moans from both of them as they continued to build things into a fever pitch. Hermione hooked both of her legs around his lower back and was now pushing him in earnest toward her core.

"Eager today," he chuckled.

"I need you," she replied, biting his lower lip gently as he lowered himself so that his straining organ rested against her sensitive flesh. Thrusting back and forth against her slick folds they both began panting and by the time he entered her, she was sure she would pass out from pleasure.

"Oh gods," she cried as he filled her to the hilt, tilting her hips slightly to find just the right angle. His brow now rested against hers as he concentrated on thrusting slowly all the way in and then all the way out.

His movements were so deliberate that within a few minutes she found her body trembling beneath his with need. She thrust against him hard, urging him to go faster but he wouldn't budge. She bit her lip and whimpered as he made her toes curl and inner muscles clench desperately. She didn't even realize when her nails began digging into his broad shoulders but it was in those few moments where they perched upon the edge of pleasure and pain that he mercifully began to speed up.

Very slowly he began to increase their speed, each thrust just that little bit harder, deeper, more fulfilling until his hips were a blur and he was pounding into her. Hermione's jaw went slack as he hit places inside her that sent her mind reeling. Never had she felt such blinding need or desperation for some kind of conclusion. Dropping her feet to the ground and digging her heels into the blanket she began to thrust back just as hard.

Blaise gasped against her cheek and began kissing his way down her neck, hunching his back to take one taut nipple in his mouth. He suckled hard, causing nerve ending to shoot all the way from her breasts to where he continued to move between her legs. Her body shuddering in pleasure, her tight sleeve clenching around his arousal in almost painful thanks.

His fingers travelled along her hip bone as he continued his gruelling pace, sifting through the neat thatch of brown curls before finding her tight pearl of pleasure. Hermione's voice raised an octave as his fingers stroked her to orgasm. Her cries echoed loudly as did his groans in response, their bodies undulating together in absolute bliss.

Covered in a thin layer of sweat Blaise finally collapsed against his sated wife and vowed never to move from this spot again.


End file.
